


First Time Hijinks

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: AN: To avoid any squick, I am placing Rafael/reader in their early 20s.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 16





	First Time Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> AN: To avoid any squick, I am placing Rafael/reader in their early 20s.

“So, is today the day?” your roommate Sheila asked you, as she grabbed her books. As she shoved the books in her bookbag, she looked over at you. You looked at her quizzically. 

“You know! You and Rafael…” she clicked her tongue while giving you a playful nudge.

“I don’t know. I hope so. We’ve been taking things slow,” you replied, as you shrugged on your Harvard sweatshirt. “I am about to combust if I had to be completely truthful. He’s so…! One look with those green eyes and I want to melt.”

“Make the move! He’d be nuts to turn you down,” Sheila replied, grabbing a water bottle. “You know my folks are coming into town tonight and I am going home for the weekend. So you’ll have the whole room to yourself.”

You nodded as you pulled your hair into a ponytail. “Okay; we’ll see.”

***

Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you approached your boyfriend who was sitting against a tree in the main quad. His nose was deep in Legal Ethics, a highlighter hanging off his mouth.

“Hey there stranger,” you greeted. Rafael looked up at you and his green eyes lit up at the sight of you. He dropped his book, and put the cap on his highlighter so he could stand. He tossed the highlighter to the grass.

“Hey,” Rafael acknowledged. He pulled you in for a chaste kiss on the lips. You looked up at him, and smoothed his hair which was tussled, likely due to him running his hands through his hair when he was stressed, which for him, was often. Your hand grazed his cheek and you ran your thumb against it, stroking it softly. Rafael closed his eyes and turned his face into your palm, pressing a kiss into it.

Smiling, you pulled away so that you could walk past Rafael and sit on the blanket he had been sitting on. “How goes the studying?” You asked as you opened your own books.

Rafael sighed, frustrated. “It’s going.” He sat next to you and the two of you began to do your work.

“We look like an old married couple,” you murmured as you reached for your glasses in your bag and slipped them on.

Rafael pressed a kiss to the top of your head, chuckling.

An hour later, your eyes were beginning to glaze over from reading and re-reading your notes for your upcoming quiz. Rafael was still in deep thought, and you watched him cross reference his notes with the textbook. Looking around to make sure no eyes were on you, you cuddled closer to Rafael and raised the bottom half of the blanket so that it covered you.

“Cold?” Rafael asked, still engrossed in his work.

“Something like that,” you purred, remembering your roommate’s advice. You slipped your hand to the front of Rafael’s jeans, and rubbed.

Rafael shifted and looked at you, his eyebrow raised. You could feel him harden your palm, so you continued your ministrations.

“Babe, I’m never gonna finish this work if you keep doing that,” Rafael coughed, shifting once more.

“Well, why don’t we go back to my dorm, and we can finish there? Sheila’s gone for the weekend.” You moved your hand and Rafael bit the inside of his cheek at the loss of contact.

Rafael let out a deep breath. He looked at you intently, “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Never more sure.”

Rafael pressed a kiss to your lips. “Then tonight. I really need to finish this though.” Seeing your crestfallen face, he added for good measure, “I want our first time to be special; not rushed. Plus you have a quiz to take in 10 minutes.

You pressed another kiss to his lips and then gazed at your watch. “Shit, you’re right. I have to get to class. I’ll see you tonight. Wish me luck.”

You both said your goodbyes. Rafael watched you take off. He had a nervous knot in his belly.

The last person he had been with was Yelina right after graduation. Alex’s family had thrown a graduation party for Los Tres Mosqueteros de Jerome Avenue. They all got drunk on peppermint Schnapps and Coronas. Yelina led Rafael to the bathroom and against the sink, among the shampoo bottles and mouthwash is how he lost his virginity. On and off, the summer leading to college, they continued but once Rafael left for Harvard, Yelina had no further interest in pursuing anything. All Yelina had done was criticize him. The one saving grace, in his own personal opinion, was that he happened to be well endowed.

And now, Y/N, his wonderful girlfriend wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Rafael ran his hands through his hair, stressed. He was your stereotypical broke college student without two pots to piss in, at Harvard on a full ride. “How on Earth,” he wondered, “…am I going to make it special?”

Sighing, he found he couldn’t concentrate any further. Initially he decided to head back down to his room, but then he decided to take a detour to off campus. He was going to make tonight special, regardless of whatever Yelina thought of him.

***

You sighed, as you swiped your key card to your dorm. Your final year meant tons of seminars, each class longer than last. You had gone to Rafael’s room but your knocks went answered. You assumed that your boyfriend was busy at the library. You were tempted to find him and distract him, but you didn’t dare. You knew for Rafael, his studies were important.

So imagine your surprise when you walked in to your room and found your boyfriend sitting in the common room, with flowers in hand.

“Rafi? What’s going on?” you questioned.

“I - I hope you don’t mind. You said I could use your key code anytime,” Rafael replied.

You look at the room, there was at least two other bouquets set up. And candles. Lots of them.

“Of course not. Wait, what’s going on? I thought you’d be at the library,” you continued shutting the door behind you. You dropped your shoulder bag to the floor and placed your ID on the top of the mini fridge.

“Earlier, I thought you wanted to… so I…” Rafael sputtered, his cheeks flushing.

You smiled brightly. “That’s right.” You approached Rafael, placing your hands on his chest. “I did. And I do.” You sealed the distance between your bodies and pressed a kiss to him. The kiss was hesitant at first, but grew with intensity. Rafael reached down to grab your butt, squeezing tightly. You groaned and pressed into Rafael.

As Rafael began to kiss down your neck, you realized something smelled awful. You pushed Rafael away. “Do you smell something?”

Rafael crinkled his nose, and covered his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “I do…” He searched the room with eyes, until he noticed the source of the offending smell.

“The candle!” he shouted. One of the candles was just a little too close to wall hanging, which started to catch on fire. Before either of you could react, the alarm signaled and the overhead sprinkler system went off.

You both yelped as water came down from overhead. Rafael climbed onto your desk and reached up to turn off the knob.

By the time it was off, the door had swung open and you found yourself staring face to face with your RA and a public safety officer - they were both less than pleased.

***  
You and Rafael were both written up and you were on the hook to pay for any damages incurred. Luckily there were nothing major, just a damp carpet and some wet textbooks that would eventually air and dry out.

Rafael sat on your now damp bed, his head in his hands. “I just wanted to make tonight special for us.”

You sat next to him, placing your head on his shoulder. “Oh Rafi, I know. But, it will be special because it’s us.” You looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Rafael looked down at you and smiled. “You’re absolutely right.”

“Of course I am,” you teased. “Obviously,” you added for good measure, rolling your eyes. You stood up and grabbed clothes from your drawer. “Let me change and lets get out of here.”

Rafael nodded and watched as you stripped off your soaked clothes. He swallowed hard as he took in your semi-nude form. You caught him staring in the mirror that hung off your door and you smirked.

“See something you like?” you turned, slipping on your jeans, slightly bouncing as you did so, as you shimmied them on.

You thought it was absolutely endearing how Rafael’s ears turned pink. “Yes,” Rafael quipped in return. “Very much so.”

“Then lets get out of here.” You pulled Rafael up and the two of you headed to his room.

***

You groaned as Rafael sucked on the hollow of your neck. Rafael gently leaned you back so you were laying on his bed. He pulled back up, his arms outstretched on your sides. Rafael looked down upon you, your hair had fanned around you, creating an almost halo like effect. Your lips were parted, slightly swollen from your make out session.

Rafael’s gaze moved further south towards your rib cage, which expanded and deflated with each breath. You breasts were encased in a soft pink bra and Rafael was eager to see the flesh the encased. His erection strained painfully against his jeans. He went to kiss you once more, but Yelina’s words rang in his ear.

You noticed Rafael’s hesitation and could see something was worrying him. You pushed yourself so you were sitting up, leaning on your elbows. “Rafi, what is going on? Are you okay?”

Rafael sighed, before proceeding to spill everything about Yelina. You sat fully up and drew your knees to your chest, listening to Rafael intently. By the time Rafael finished pouring his heart, he felt deflated - both physically and emotionally.

Your eyes narrowed. “Whoever this Yelina chick is, she can go fuck right off,” you replied sternly. “She should be so lucky that I haven’t met her. She is missing out on someone so wonderful! Better for me,” you finished with a chuckle.

But then, you softened, and reached for Rafael’s hand. “Rafael, I am not that experienced either. We will figure out a rhythm, so to speak.”

Rafael gave your hand a squeeze. “Are you sure you want to do this? No pressure, I promise.” He searched your eyes for any hesitation.

You pushed Rafael back, and climbed over him. Reaching behind, you unhooked your bra and flung it to the floor. “What do you think?”

***  
You stroked Rafael’s chest hair, as you laid on his chest, listening to his thumping heart. Both of you were sweaty and out of breath, from your intimate actions.

“That was… wow,” Rafael managed to get out between breaths.

You nodded. “Yes. Yes it was. But, can I just say, I wasn’t expecting it to be… THAT big.”

Rafael moved so he was sitting up, propped on his side. “Are you complaining?” His hand ghosted over your abdomen and you could feel your skin prickle.

You smiled and wrapped your arm around Rafael’s neck, simultaneously pulling him down while you leaned up to kiss him.

FIN.


End file.
